In the type of skate to which the invention relates, the skate frame has a forefoot support and a heel support. The forefoot support is pivotally connected to the frame about a transverse pivot pin. A forward tilting movement of the skater's foot relative to the skate frame, while the latter is in contact with the (ice) surface, is taking place against the action of a spring means. Thus said spring means tends to force the skate frame to return to its normal position relative to the skater's foot (i.e. with the heel of the foot resting on the fixed heel support) as soon as the skate frame is taken off the (ice) surface at the end of the skater's push.
Thus the pivot connection between the frame and the forefoot support allows the skater's foot to turn away from the skate frame and thereby stretch completely during the skater's push being applied onto the (ice) surface. As a result of this the skater's push is optimalized.
The reinstatement of the contact between the fixed heel support and the heel at the end of the return movement is accompanied by a blow or "clap".
Depending on the angle, through which the skate frame has turned away during the push phase, the returning movement will take place with more or less force and consequently with a more or less powerful clap.